Believe
by NathM
Summary: Rachel tinha sonhos. Finn estava realizando os dele. Quais caminhos podem percorrer duas pessoas que acreditam?  Apenas uma história Finn e Rachel para diversão! Espero que gostem!
1. Chapter 1

Sexta – feira, 10 de dezembro de 2011, um rigoroso inverno tomava conta de nova York, as ruas úmidas e cobertas de neve. Nas calçadas o clima era de alegria e felicidade, o espirito de natal começava a tomar conta da cidade, crianças, jovens, adultos e idosos pareciam flutuar naquele clima de harmonia, todos estavam felizes, menos ela.

Rachel Berry abria a porta da pequena casa no bairro do Broklyn, o local era pouco iluminado, os móveis eram poucos, e aquele ambiente aspirava solidão. Já fazia 2 anos, 2 longos anos que ela tinha largado Lima, Ohio, sua terra natal para a vida na big apple. Agora com 20 anos, Rachel Barbra Berry, só queria um pouco de realidade. Seus sonhos de se tornar estrela da Broadway estavam se esvaindo, todos pelo ralo, cada passo, cada nova tentativa, cada momento frustrado, era uma impossibilidade, parecia toda sua vida indo por agua baixo.

Rachel nunca teve condições para ir pra Nova York, filha de mãe solteira que faleceu quando ela tinha 5 anos, foi criada por sua vó materna. Seu pai, nem sabia quem era. Formou-se no ensino médio, em uma pequena escola pública de Lima, com muitas honras e méritos, que ao que parecem só valiam por lá. Seu talento? Era único, Rachel tinha a voz mais firme e doce que toda Costa Leste já ouviu, porém sua falta de dinheiro para entrar em uma faculdade, curso de música e até se inscrever para as audições da Broadway a impedia. Rachel tinha garra, trabalhou em tudo que pode, foi babá, assistente de dentista, médico, fisioterapeuta, garçonete, e tudo que você possa imaginar. Tentava se manter com o pouco que tinha, mas de vez em quando não resistia e gastava seu suado dinheiro, com DVDs de musicais, já que as entradas eram muito caras, essa era a solução.

Rachel sucumbia ao cansaço em sua cama, não tinha vontade de nada, só sabia que precisava de um emprego o mais rápido possível, no último pediu para se demitida, após ser assediada pelo asqueroso chefe, dono do bar. Ela tentava fechar os olhos, mas não conseguiu. Sentou na cama, acendeu o abajour e olhou o jornal do dia, mas não abriu no caderno cultural, como costumava fazer,e foi direito na página de classificados, como de costume nos últimos tempos.

Seu coração para por um instante:

BELIEVE

Novo bar na 44th com a 5th Avenida – Precisa –se de funcionários: Garçonetes, caixas, recepcionistas.

Entrevistas: 11 de dezembro à partir das 10h da manhã.

Rachel abriu um sorriso, algo lhe dizia que amanhã poderia ser um dia melhor.

"Você tem certeza que quer abrir um bar?" – Acho que é a décima vez que Finn Hudson responde essa pergunta. Agora para seu "quase" irmão Kurt Hummel.

"Claro que sim Kurt, é meu sonho dar espaços para novas bandas começar, além do mais me apresentar com a minha aqui, cansei da estrada um pouco, é ótimo estar perto do público, mas sinto que preciso de uma brecha, preciso criar, compor, crescer como artista, não consigo mais fazer o mesmo tipo de música o tempo todo".

"Ok Finn, você que sabe, se a gravadora está ok, se isso que você quer, vá em frente, apenas deixe-me cuidar da decoração desse lugar, eu preciso de um pouco de diversão."

Finn assentiu de primeira, e Kurt pulou de alegria.

Finn Hudson, era um astro da música, com apenas 23 anos colecionava 5 anos com sua banda You cant stop the beat – ou YCSB como eram chamados os 4 integrantes Blaine, Puck, Sam e Finn que era o vocalista e baterista de vez em quando, vendiam inúmeros cds, shows, apresentações em programas de TV, e etc. Seu auge foi há 2 anos atrás aonde ganharam até um Grammy por seu grande sucesso, de mesmo nome da banda. Finn era do tipo cara tranquilo, apreciados da fama, mas meio cansado dela. Nova Yorkino morava sozinho, mas sua mãe Carole e seu padrasto Burt – pai de Kurt, moravam na cidade.

Finn sempre sonhou com duas coisas na sua vida, viver da música e ter seu próprio bar. A primeira ele já conseguiu, era completamente independente, a segunda ele estava prestes a realizar.

Fechou a porta do espaço adquirido em um bairro boêmio de NY, olhando com sorriso nos lábios, mal esperava para receber seus novos colaboradores, tinha certeza que amanhã seria um grande dia.

Rachel acordou às 7h da manhã, não conseguia ficar na cama e o caminho a percorrer era longo, se vestiu com uma calça jeans justa, botas de cano longo, um casaco bordo, e uma boina branca, ajeitou seu cabelo preto e sua franja, Rachel era linda, mas não acreditava muito nisso, sua auto estima não estava nos melhores momentos.

Finn levantou, ajeitou seu cabelo, escovou os dentes e não quis comer de tanta ansiedade, ele estava começando a realizar um sonho hoje.

Saiu mais que depressa de casa, queria ser o primeiro a chegar no local.

Rachel sabia que o caminho do metrô era longo e por medo de atrasar chegou meia hora mais cedo para garantir, sabia que seria muito cedo para as entrevistas, mas chegando lá poderia andar ou tomar um café por perto antes de começar, ou melhor era melhor não comprar nada, nem pro café seu dinheiro estava dando naquele momento.

Finn quando estacionou seu carro em frente ao Believe não pode deixar de notar que tinha alguém sentado na calçada, era uma menina, muito pequena, ok Finn Hudson tinha quase 1,95 de altura qualquer pessoa ficaria pequena perto dele.

Ele não pode deixar de olhar o quanto ela parecia cansada, olhando para o chão, e o quanto ela era linda, em um pequeno movimento de colocar o cabelo por detrás da orelha e morder o lábio inferior, seu coração acelerou, ele decidiu sair do carro.

"Olá" ele disse aproximando dela

Rachel levantou bruscramente que quase caiu

"Oi, eu vim para as entrevista, moro meio longe, fiquei com medo de me atrasar, e cheguei mais cedo, apenas estou aqui, mas pronta pra começar quando quiser."

Rachel emendou todas as palavras, falando rapidamente sem parar e com objetivo forte.

Finn, não conseguiu esconder o sorriso, com covinhas no rosto. O coração de Rachel parou, ela finalmente reconheceu.

"oh meu Deus, você é Finn Hudson? Finn da YCSB?" Oh meu Deus, sinto muito, acho que te confundi com o dono do bar"

Finn sorriu, "Mas eu sou o dono do bar"

"Sério?"

"Sim, agora se você me perguntar porque eu quero ter um bar, igual todas as outras pessoas fazem, eu juro que não te deixo entrar agora, nem fazer entrevista".

Rachel riu, e disse ok, sem questionar, nem tirar os olhos dele que agora abriam a porta do local.

"Hey, você ainda não me disse seu nome?"

"Rachel Barbra Berry, prazer" – Rachel esticou a mão que Finn pegou suavemente apertando forte e leve ao mesmo tempo, quase fazendo a flutar.

"Nome bonito, entre Rachel, tá frio ai fora, ainda temos tempo, vamos tomar um café"

Rachel e Finn entraram no local, Finn começou indo para cozinha com Rachel atrás, mostrou para ela que algumas coisas estavam compradas, como fogão, geladeira, eletrodomésticos e a decoração e moveis chegando, eles logo abririam, por isso precisavam de funcionários o quanto antes.

"Mas me diga Rachel a que vaga você quer e candidatar? Finn perguntou enquanto tentava utilizar o coador de café.

"No que tiver precisando, eu realmente trabalho com tudo, e o que não sei posso aprender"

"Bom" Finn disse nesse instante derramando agua quente por toda pia. Rachel sorriu sozinha como ele era desajeito, e foi ajuda – lo, em um instante ela achou um pano limpou toda bagunça, separou o coador, colocou o pó de café, e em instantes já tinham 2 canecas que ela já havia lavado, prontas com café dentro.

Finn observava cada momento.

"Rachel você é muito concentrada e boa, obrigada por isso"

"Imagina, estou acostumada a me virar sozinha" – Falou, sentando no sofá perto do palco quase montado no bar.

"Você mora sozinha? Queria ouvir sobre você

"Bom, minha família é de Lima, Ohio, cresci com minha Vó e aprendi fazer um pouco de tudo, e vim pra Nova York há dois anos, já trabalhei como assistente de diversas coisas, garçonete, babá e etc, e enfim, não há muita coisa interessante sobre mim".

"E seus pais?" – Finn deixou escapar, e percebeu sua besteira quando seus olhos abaixaram.

Quando ele ia pedir desculpas a porta tocou, era Blaine, membro da banda e sócio do Bar.

Finn foi cumprimenta – lo

"Oi Blaine que bom que chegou"

"Vim assim que pude, quais são os planos e as novidades?" Blaine interrogou com um olhar sobre Rachel.

"Quero que conheça Rachel Berry, eu ainda não sei o que ela será aqui, eu já a contratei e sinto que ela terá uma importância muito grande".

Finn falou piscando para Rachel, que corou sorrindo para os dois.

Definitivamente Rachel Berry, aquele seria um bom dia.


	2. Chapter 2

Duas semanas tinham se passado, faltavam apenas 10 dias para a inauguração do Believe. Rachel trabalhava muito, cerca de 10 horas por dia, estranhamente, ela nunca esteve tão feliz.

Finn tinha estava inebriado, seu bar estava ficando lindos, a imprensa e convidados já se estapeavam por convites da abertura. Blaine seu sócio dava todo tempo que podia ali. Puck e Sam ajudavam no palco e nos ajustes finais.

Rachel foi nomeada chefe das garçonetes, Finn notou que apesar de tímida, ela tinha um forte espirito de liderança, as meninas Tina, Mercedes, Brittany a obedeciam e reverenciavam.

Rachel e Finn tinham se tornado próximos era normal vê-lo pedindo a opinião dela sobre tudo, um pouco de insegurança? Talvez, ou vontade de ficar perto. Eles compartilharam noites montando cardápio, escolhendo bebidas, apenas sentados conversando. O fato é que ambos estavam encantados. Finn sabia que ela escondia algo, jamais falou porque veio à Nova York, nem o que gostaria de fazer da vida, nem sobre sua família, e sua vida em Ohio. Finn sabia que uma menina linda e doce como ela, não poderia apenas ter se mudado para ser garçonete, ou qualquer coisa do gênero. O que tivesse por trás daqueles olhos castanhos profundos. Finn estava determinado a descobrir.

Já Rachel, não dormia noites e noites, pensando em Finn e no que poderia se meter, ele é famoso, pensava consigo mesmo, jamais vai olhar pra mim. Rachel Berry, você é apenas uma garçonete, pensou. Antes de adormecer imaginando seu sorriso toda vez que a vê.

Finn acordou cedo, hoje era o dia de arrumar todo bar para a pré – inauguração, apenas a família, alguns poucos amigos íntimos, mais ninguém. Sem imprensa, sem nada, Finn queria partilhar esse momento com pessoas especiais para ele.

No bar quando chegou avistou uma cena que se acostumou a ver ao longo dos dias. Rachel e Kurt em risos altos e profundos. Ele não sabia dizer como tornaram-se amigos. Nem Kurt, na verdade sabia dizer o que atraia nela, como eles poderiam ser parecidos, se ele mal sabia dela.

Finn aproximou-se: "Estou interrompendo algo?"

Rachel sorriu: "Imagina, Kurt que está aqui, me falando das roupas que algumas fãs vestem em show, e eu não consigo parar de rir"

Finn chegou até ela e beijou sua bochecha docemente, Rachel corou.

Kurt disse: "Eu lá tenho culpa que essas meninas não entendem que saia curta só se usa quando você tem pernas lindas?"

'Todos riram.

"Kurt, você pode vir até aqui um minuto?" Finn puxou o irmão;

"Diga Finn"

"Eu queria que você comprasse algo para Rachel usar hoje e amanhã a noite, eu sei que temos os uniformes bonitos e tal, que você fez, mas eu queria que ela se vestisse diferente, pelo menos nesses dois dias"

"Finn Hudson, você está caído de amores pela adorável misteriosa ali"

"Kurt, eu só quero o bem do restaurante"

"Aham, sei, mas ok, eu adoro ela, seu pedido é uma ordem, em breve voltarei, me aguarde."

2 horas depois Kurt retornou e encontrando Rachel na arrumação das mesas puxou.

" Isso é para você usar hoje e amanhã a noite"

"O que é isso? Nós não temos uniforme? Rachel, não entendeu

"Sim, mas foi uma ordem do meu irmão, Sr. Teimoso Hudson quer que você se vista especial nessas noites"

Rachel abriu o pacote: "Kurt, eu não sei se posso aceitar, nunca nem usei isso, não sei ficaria bem, ai meu Deus"

"Rachel, pare por favor, você é linda, além do que vou dar uma ajuda no seu cabelo e maquiagem, claro que após eu me arrumar muito bem até porque ver Blaine empresário desfilando por ai, é de tirar o ar"

Rachel riu muito, abraçou e o agradeceu.

Eram 19h, estava tudo pronto, os convidados começaram a chegar, amigos de faculdade, Sam e Puck, Will Schuster empresário de Finn e da banda. Aos poucos Carole e Burt também chegaram.

O local estava lindo, com uma decoração rêtro musical, todo decorado com notas de músicas e sons que saiam de diversos locais, em cores de violão, as cortinas eram beges, tinham luzes de cores mostarda por vários ambientes, e o palco era central, oval e com um bom espaço para instrumentos musicais e uma banda.

Finn ainda não tinha visto Rachel, ela estava lá dentro dando as últimas ordens as garçonetes. Em poucos segundos ele avistou sua sombra, e tremeu por dentro. Rachel estava linda com um vestido preto que marcava sua silhueta sem ser vulgar, as mangas na metade do braço, um decote bonito, sem ser procante. Cabelos presos em um rabo no alto da cabeça, e uma maquiagem simples e muito bonita.

"Está tudo bem Finn?" Rachel perguntou aproximando

"Você está linda" – Foi só isso que ele conseguiu dizer.

"Espero que você esteja feliz, é seu sonho" – Rachel podia entender que se passava com ele, apesar de nunca ter realizado seu sonho, ela estava muito feliz, como se fosse ela mesmo ali, realizando o sonho de cantar na Broadway. Nem ela entendia esse sentimento

"Sim, eu estou, sempre quis mostrar a todos que posso fazer algo, por mim mesmo, sem depender de outras pessoas, preso a contratos, gravadoras e etc, agora eu vi que sou capaz, obrigada por tudo"

Rachel apenas sorriu. Finn foi dar atenção aos convidados, e Rachel começou a trabalhar, supervisionou todas as mesas, locais, distribuiu as garçonetes, foi para cozinha arrumar a ordem dos canapés, frios e bebidas.

Quando o serviço deu uma acalmada Tina e Brittany se aproximaram de Rachel sorrindo.

"O que foi meninas, algum problema?"

"Rachel, você tem que contar coisas pra gente, somos suas amigas, ambas falaram cutucando, Rachel. Ela não sabia muito dessas sensações, sempre teve poucos amigos.

"O que?" sem entender nada.

"Finn né Rachel, está claro como ele olha pra você, e você pra ele, ah vocês fazem um casal tão cute"

"O que? Vocês beberam algo? Olha já disse que não podem beber em serviço mocinhas, Finn é um astro, eu uma garçonete, e não estamos em um filme da Disney" – Rachel fechou a cara.

"Não, mas a realidade às vezes pode querer nos dar um presente, Rachel, pense nisso" – Tina e Brittany aproximaram a abraçando.

Rachel não podia parar de pensar na frase.

Enquanto isso uma mesa animada lá fora continuava horas a fio, sem hora para acabar, Carole, Burt, Finn, Blaine e Kurt, riam lembrando de memórias do passado de Finn, como um garoto que tinha medo de tudo no ensino médio, tornou-se um astro e agora grande empresário.

"Obrigada a todos, isso foi a ajuda de todos vocês, repetia ele"

"Vou até a cozinha dar uma checada se está tudo ok"

Quando Finn saiu, não percebeu que está sendo seguido, Carole o abraçou pelas costas. "Meu filho doce, repetia ela"

"Obrigada mãe"

"Finn você está meio distante, aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Mãe, você sempre foi minha melhor amiga e me conhece mais do que ninguém né, eu acho que preciso muito contar isso a alguém, eu acho que estou apaixonado"

"Isso é ótimo Finn, filho não tem nada mais bonito"

"Sim, mãe, mas você sabe o que aconteceu a última vez, eu não sei se estou preparado novamente, não conheço muito sobre ela."

"Filho, nem todas são iguais, você sente algo especial por essa menina? Vá conhece-la , se permita viver isso, se não pode se arrepender"

"Mãe, você é incrível, você gostaria de conhece-la?"

"Agora Finn? Mas é claro" – Finn arrastou sua mãe pra dentro da cozinha.

Rachel estava com um avental, colada na pia, lavando alguns copos, mesmo não sendo o serviço dela, muitos já tinham sido dispensados para ficarem descansados para amanhã. Ela estava tão concentrada em seus pensamentos que não viu o Finn chegar"

"Rachel quero que conheça uma pessoa, esta é Carole minha mãe"

Rachel quase pulou de susto

"Oh meu Deus, desculpe Sra, estava muito concentrada aqui", Rachel secou a mão no avental e foi cumprimenta- la

"Imagina querida, agora por favor, apenas me chame de Carole, não sou tão velha assim né?"

"Não, por favor, a sen...digo, você é linda Carole"

"Que isso, você que é com esse rosto e esse sorriso, não é a toa que meu filho..." Carole parou quando olhou a cara de Finn assustando com medo que sua mãe falasse algo demais. Rachel sorriu.

"Falei que ela era especial, mãe? Rachel me ajudou em todos os momentos aqui".

"Finn...mas eu só fiz meu trabalho..."

"Carole, sempre que nós dedicamos com amor, somos bem reconhecidos, foi ótimo conhecer você Rachel, agora acho que precisamos ir, está tarde e todos temos que estar descansados para amanhã."

Carole abraçou Rachel desejando boa noite, sem seguida puxou Burt, e Kurt para casa, abraçou o filho e o disse: "Não esqueça, sempre vale a pena tentar."

Finn e Blaine discutiram mais alguns detalhes sobre o local, Blaine era uma ótimo financeiro, Finn não era pé no chão, já ele conseguia olhar e visualizar cada gasto, não podia ter sócio melhor. Depois de uns 30 minutos, eles se despediram.

Finn adentrou na cozinha e viu Rachel terminando de guardar todas as louças.

"Você realmente sabe que essa função não é sua não é mesmo?"

"Finn, não me custa nada, eu apenas gosto de me sentir útil"

"hmm, o que a Senhorita Berry acha de se sentir útil pra mim agora, pegando duas taças de vinho, tiram esse avental e me acompanhando em uma bebida naquela mesa?"

Rachel apenas sorriu, em instantes estavam os dois sentados em um sofá no canto do palco, com uma pequena mesa e um vinho aberto.

"Você não costuma beber não é mesmo?" Finn indagou

"Como você sabe?"

"Eu consigo te ler Rachel Berry, mais do que você imagina"

"Ah é, bom essa é fácil de acertar, agora que ver se você consegue me ler, agora"

Rachel, nem sabia da onde estava saindo aquela coragem, ela tinha medo, mas queria, queria muito estar perto de Finn.

Finn se aproximou colocando sua mão na dela.

"Hmm, vamos ver, eu acho que você está com medo, que seu coração está disparado, e seu estomâgo borbulhando, que você se pergunta muito se eu quero mesmo isso, se vai acontecer, que você é cheia de sonhos nessa sua cabecinha e não compartilha com ninguém, mas eu quero que você saiba que tudo é verdade."

Uma lágrima escorreu no olho dela nesse momento.

"Finn...como você...sabe?

"Porque eu me sinto da mesma maneira, quando vejo você".

Finn se aproximou puxando seu corpo ao dele, suas testas estavam coladas e ele apenas disse: "Eu quero você muito Rachel, muito, muito"

E ambos se entregaram em um beijo apaixonado.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel e Finn se desgrudaram, depois de um beijo incessante e longo, ambos se olhavam fundo ainda com as testas encostadas.

"Finn...Finn...não sei se dev...emos".

"Shhh, eu gosto de você, não há nada mais que eu queria agora, do que isso que está acontecendo, e sei que você quer também."

Finn puxou ela nos seus braços, segurando pela cintura, ficou acariciando seu rosto enquanto ela segurava sua mão.

"Você é linda, desde que eu te vi no primeiro dia, eu fiquei louco por você"

"Finn, você é encantador, nunca na vida ninguém me deu tanta atenção, eu sempre gostei de você também, mas jamais imaginei que olharia pra mim."

"Senhorita Rachel Berry, como não olharia pra você? Meiga e doce desse jeito acho que eu vou ter um método forte pra você acreditar."

Finn rapidamente puxou ela para os braços e começou a fazer cocegas, cocegas e mais cocegas. Rachel gritava, suspirava e ria muito.

"Vai acreditar em mim, Berry?"

"Sim, sim, tudo que você quiser"

"Acho bom"

Finn substituiu as cocegas, por beijos e mais beijos apaixonados.

Uma meia hora depois:

"Finn preciso ir, e você também descansar, amanhã é seu grande dia, e já são quase 3h da manhã."

Ambos nem se tocaram quanto tempo estavam ali, estavam tão felizes, rindo, brincando, namorando que nem se deram conta.

"Ok, vem, vou te levar pra casa"

"Você tem a mínima ideia de onde moro, Finn? É muito longe, eu vou de metrô é mais rápido."

"De jeito nenhum que eu vou deixar você sozinha ir embora, nem pensar."

"Finn, eu trabalho a noite, esqueceu? Todos os dias eu faço esse caminho.

"Pois então, pensaremos em outra forma daqui pra frente."

Os dois saíram de mãos dadas e sorrindo naquela madrugada de inverno, foram o caminho todo segurando um a mão do outro, com olhar penetrado quando o trânsito permitia.

"Chegamos" – Rachel disse virando – se pra ele e acariciando o rosto

"Obrigada pela carona, por tudo."

"Isso não é pra agradecer, eu gosto de você, mesmo Rachel"

Finn a beijou novamente.

"Posso pedir uma coisa pra você Finn?"

"Claro, o que quiser"

"Não vamos falar a ninguém né? Principalmente do bar, acho que pode gerar um clima estranho com as meninas".

"Rachel, não concordo, mas te respeito, pelo menos por amanhã, depois conversamos sobre isso.

"Obrigada, boa noite"

"Você já cuidou disso Rachel"

Finn dirigia com sorriso no rosto o tempo todo, quando chegou em casa, mal conseguia dormir, não sabia explicar tudo que ela estava significando pra ela, era uma quebra de barreiras.

Rachel tomou seu banho, deitou na cama e rolou de um lado a outro, sem parar, ela nunca tinha se sentido assim, nunca.

Era o grande dia, todos estão a postos, funcionários treinados, bebidas, lanches e comidas prontos, equipamentos de som para o show funcionando, tudo.

A imprensa se aglomerava na entrada, todos principais jornais, revistas e Tvs de cultura, entretenimento, e claro programas de fofoca, estavam lá.

Finn recebia a todos, dava entrevistas, mostrava o bar e o cardápio, parecia muito feliz.

Blaine cuidada da logística, Kurt estava atento na decoração. As garçonetes se desdobravam para servir as mesas, e Rachel supervisionava e ajudava em todo trabalho.

"Você ficou linda Rachel", Kurt se aproximou da amiga, que estava vestindo um vestido mostarda com preto, uma faixa preta na cintura, meia manga, o cabelo levemente solto e levemente preso, dando um ar de sofisticação.

"Obrigada Kurt, graças a você."

"hmm, ao que me parece teeem mais coisas ai né mocinha?"

"Não me venha Kurt"

"Soube pelo Blaine que só ficaram você e meu irmão, aqui ontem a noite é?"

Rachel riu alto.

"Seu inxerido, só posso dizer que estou muito feliz, nada mais."

Kurt pulou de alegria, eles se davam muito bem juntos, e ele sabia o quanto o irmão merecia alguém especial.

Segundos depois Carole se aproximou: "Rachel, tudo bem?"

Oi Carole, tudo ótimo, o local está lindo né?"

"Sim querida, e você mais ainda"

Ela cochichou em seu ouvido: "Aposto que meu filho está babando"

Rachel apenas sorriu e corou.

E era verdade, Finn não podia chegar perto, ele tinha prometido a ela, e também aquele tanto de imprensa ali não ajudaria, não por ele, mas ele não queria expor a nada. A verdade é que ele queria agarrar ela e beijar ali no meio de todos.

Mas se conteve. Rachel continuava separando os pratos e supervisionando as mesas. Quando ouviu uma alto rumor, e barulho, e imprensa a loucura lá fora.

Perguntou a Tina o que estava acontecendo?

"É Quinn Fabray, modelo e atriz, ao que parece ela foi namorada de Finn"

Rachel deixou cair uma bandeja, seu coração, Tina tentou socorre-la perguntando se está tudo bem, ela apenas disse que sim, e que já voltava.

Caminhando em direção a cozinha ela podia ouvir os comentários dos jornalistas:

"vocês voltaram?"

"Quais conselhos você dá a seu namorado Finn?"

"Quais os próximos trabalhos da estrela?"

Finn estava sério, e não dizia nada, Rachel entrou na dispensa e começou a chorar, ela sabia que não era bom para ele, mas ele não precisava fazer isso com ela, porque, porque?

Quando ela ia sair, começou a ouvir gritos vindo da cozinha e puxou uma frestra pra espiar.

"O que você tá fazendo aqui Quinn? Você não tem direito de arruinar meu dia? Só te deixei entrar porque o barraco ia ser maior, seu nome não estava naquela lista."

"Finn, eu te amo, eu te quero de volta, por favor, de uma chance"

"Acho que não preciso lembrar que você me traiu né? Que eu te peguei na cama com outro, eu te amava Quinn, mas você, você não sabe o que é amor".

Quinn se aproximou, quase chorando e puxando Finn para um beijo.

Rachel fechou os olhos nessa hora, era muito difícil para ela.

Finn a empurrou. "Se você não for embora AGORA, saio eu e conto tudo aos jornalistas, vá embora já e não volte Quinn"

Ela saiu de cabeça baixa, prometendo a si mesmo que isso não ficaria assim. Finn voltou pra festa fingindo normalidade, ainda tinha muita imprensa ali.

Rachel permanecia chorando e confusa, será que ele ainda gosta dela? Só está me usando para esquecer? Só tem um jeito de descobrir.

Eram 4 da manhã quando o bar finalmente estava somente com Rachel, Finn e Blaine. A banda tinha se apresentado, as criticas sobre a comida e os drinks eram ótimas, tudo foi perfeito.

Blaine se despediu de Finn já percebendo que ele iria permanecer por lá um pouco mais.

"Aproveite a baixinha amigo"

"Como você sabe?"

"Tá na sua testa né?"

Finn sorriu. A noite tinha sido longa, tudo que ele precisava era dela, seus beijos, seus abraços, seu rosto, tudo que ele queria.

Chegou na cozinha, e ela estava lá separando algumas louças. Foi por trás do balcão e falou no seu ouvido: "Eu resisti o tempo todo não fazer isso."

Ela virou-se pra ele com lágrimas nos olhos.

"O que aconteceu Rachel?" Alguém te maltratou? Porque esta triste?

"Eu sem querer, ouvi sua conversa com a Quinn, você ainda gosta dela?"

"Eu? Rachel, você ouviu, não há maneira de gostar de uma mulher que traiu."

"Mas quanto tempo faz isso?"

"1 ano, 1 ano e sabe quem me curou? Você, eu não tive mulheres depois disso, não me apaixonei por ninguém. Agora você, você me fez renascer de volta, não imaginava que isso pudesse acontecer."

"Mas você disse pra ela que a amava."

"Sim, Rachel, amei, ela foi minha namorada 4 anos, nos conhecemos desde adolescentes, mas hoje eu não sinto nada, além de pena. Nada, nada, por favor acredite em mim."

Rachel passou o dedo limpando as lágrimas e abraçou Finn, demonstrando todo medo que sentiu naquele simples abraço. Finn a apertou e levantou junto dele, olhando seu rosto e a beijando firmemente.

"Agora vamos, quero comemorar com você, só você"

"Aonde?"

"Surpresa"

Finn levou Rachel até o Central Park, seu local favorito, principalmente a noite, sem ninguém e sem fotógrafos. Rachel estava encantada, pra falar a verdade, só tinha ido lá uma vez assim que se mudou.

Eles sentaram embaixo das árvores, ficaram se beijando, conversando, namorando ali, ambos sem acreditar como a noite tinho sido incrível, com o dia de amanhã de folga, eles aproveitam ao máximo. Um ao outro.


	4. Chapter 4

Já tinham se passado duas semanas desde que Finn e Rachel começaram a ficar escondidos. Isto é para eles, porque todos sem exceção percebiam.

Eram os últimos a sair, aproveitavam todo tempo que podiam juntos, era comum Finn leva-la até em casa, ou simplesmente ir as comprar para o bar com ela, e não com uma cozinheira, como seria de costume.

Ambos andavam felizes e saltitantes, Rachel assistia Finn e a banda cantando, Finn além de um ótimo artista estava se saindo ótimo empresário.

Rachel também foi às compras de toalhas novas para o bar com Kurt, adorava passar o tempo e rir com ele. Com o passar dos dias conquistava mais amigos, Sam e Puck eram da casa, era normal pega-los comendo na cozinha após o show, e Rachel permanecia ali conversando com eles, nunca ela teve tantos amigos.

Era uma quarta – feira, o Natal era no sábado, o bar estaria fechado, e Rachel não tinha a mínima ideia do que faria nesse dia.

Finn se aproximou dela: "Hey babe, o que você vai fazer no Natal?"

Finn não sabia nada da família dela, além da Vó de Ohio, que sua mãe estava morta, ela estava fechada, e Finn tinha que ter paciência para descobrir.

"Er...não sei ainda..."

"Bom, nesse caso, minha mãe te convidou para passar lá em casa, digo na casa dela, o que acha?"

Rachel abriu um sorriso: "É sério? Mesmo? Será que ela quer ajuda? Eu posso levar uma sobremesa"

Finn riu, ela parecia uma criança feliz.

"Acalme-se, babe, eu pergunto a ela pode deixar, estou muito feliz que posso passar o Natal com você."

Os dias passaram rápido, era a noite de Natal. Rachel estava nervosa, ansiosa, com medo de não gostarem da sua torta de maça, mais que isso, não gostarem dela durante o jantar. Era a primeira vez que se reunia "quase oficialmente" na casa de Finn.

Finn foi busca –lá, chegando na casa dos Hudson ela foi recebida calorosamente por Carole que imediatamente agradeceu a sobremesa e os levou pra dentro.

A noite estava sendo muito divertido, todos comeram muito, elogiaram a torta da Rachel, Finn era o que mais comia, estava se deliciando tanto que nem percebeu que sua mãe estava mostrando seu albúm de infância para Rachel que ria descontroladamente com as fotos desajeitadas de Finn nu, com o bumbum pra cima, correndo na grama, na piscina, e etc. Carole sugeriu que Finn mostrasse seu antigo quarto a Rachel. Os dois subiram as escadas de mãos dadas. Quando entrou ela parecia encantada.

"Que coisa linda, sua mãe manter tudo intacto"

"Ela gosta disso, me mudei há quase 4 anos já, mas pra ela é importante, pra mim também, eu chego aqui e revejo bons momentos da minha infância, minha vida, os brinquedos que ganhei do meu pai antes dele falecer."

Os dois se deitaram na cama, juntinhos, Finn passando a mão no seu cabelo, fazendo cafuné, de repente o silêncio foi quebrado com a indagação da Rachel.

"Você costumava sonhar em ser um astro, aqui?"

"Na verdade, nunca sonhei, sempre quis que as pessoas se orgulhassem de mim, e também viver da música, ela sempre foi uma paixão pra mim, também sempre quis ser independente, ter algo só meu, que no caso é o bar agora."

Finn terminou de falar e observou que Rachel estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

"Eu quero te dizer uma coisa, há um tempo e não tive coragem, eu sei Rachel que você tem sonhos ai nesse seu coração, eu sei pouco de você, sua família, sua vida, e eu nunca vou te forçar a dizer nada, só quero que você saiba que eu vou estar aqui, sempre pronto, a hora que você sentir vontade, está bem?"

Os dois se beijaram, Rachel só podia pensar em quanta sorte tinha por ter ele em sua vida. Finn a abraçou e em seguida sorriu maliciosamente.

"Hmm, eu pensei que podia te fazer convite"

"Diga, Finn"

"Você quer ir pra minha casa depois?" Ele observou sua cara de preocupação. "Olhe não quero que você se sinta pressionada a nada, só queria que você conhecesse meu local, e, além disso, queria passar mais tempo com você, entregar seu presente, sem precisar esperar até amanhã.

Rachel concordou, ambos saíram da casa dos Hudson agradecendo pelo jantar e pela noite. Chegaram ao apartamento de Finn, um belo lugar de Nova York, de tamanho mediano, com uma ampla sala e uma TV bem grande, uma bateria no canto, moveis todos claros, como no estilo do bar.

Finn ligou a calefação para que pudessem ficar mais a vontade, tirou seu casaco e tênis, ficando apenas de camiseta, calça e meias. Em seguida ajudou Rachel e tirar seu casaco, pendurando e colocando as botas dela, na entrada, ficando também com uma blusinha fininha bege, calça jeans e meias.

Finn foi na sala e buscou uma caixinha para entrega-la. "Eu espero que você goste, não tenho muito jeito pra isso, mas eu queria uma maneira de demonstrar o quanto você entrou no meu coração."

Rachel sorriu, abriu o pacote e uma lágrima escorreu dela. "É simplesmente a coisa mais linda que ganhei".

Finn lhe deu uma corrente prata, com um relicário na ponta, escrito o nome de ambos, algo de muito bom gosto, o relicário de coração tinha alto relevo, com certeza seria algo para guardar a vida toda.

"Fico feliz que tenha gostado"

"Bom, eu tenho algo pra você, espero que não se importe, ser algo tão mais simples que isso"

"Rach, em nenhuma maneira, eu me importo com dinheiro, e essas coisas, eu já tenho meu presente, sua bobinha, você"

Eles riram, enquanto ele abria o pacote, que tinha um álbum feito de tecido cetim mostarda, com folhas decoradas, dentro, algumas fotos da inauguração do bar, com frases de músicas da sua banda. No final uma foto dos dois tirada por Kurt no dia.

"Rachel, é lindo, você se preocupou tanto comigo, esse lugar é tão especial pra mim, não só porque realizei meus sonhos, mas porque tenho você agora."

Ambos começaram a se beijar sentados na cama, Finn puxava seus cabelos, acariciando sua nunca enquanto outra mão ia para baixo do seu corpo. Eles começaram com beijos incessantes deitados, Finn por cima beijando seu pescoço e Rachel o puxando para mais e mais perto.

Em um brusco momento ela falou: "Pare Finn!"

"O que foi, fiz algo de errado?" Ele olhou assustado.

"Não, nunca, mas eu preciso te contar algo, é importante" Ele não tirava os olhos dela.

"Eu sou virgem". Soltou, e podia sentir seu rosto todo queimar.

"Eu só tive um namorado na minha vida, que foi um traste na minha cidade, nunca me senti preparada pra ser com ele, e ainda bem que não foi."

Finn podia jurar que ela era o ser mais incrível que ele conheceu. Ele sorriu calmamente, acariciando seu rosto e disse:

"Sem nenhum problema, eu nunca vou te forçar a na..." Antes que ele terminasse a frase.

"Mas eu quero...com você"

Os dois se olharam, pegaram suas mãos, e ele sussurrou no seu ouvido três palavrinhas que ele morria de medo de dizer, mas sentia que era mais do que na hora, naquele momento, ele percebeu que ela era a mulher da sua vida.

Rachel estava com medo, mas queria muito isso, viveu muito tempo esperando a felicidade, e agora que estava com Finn, não deixaria de aproveitar, pelo seu trauma, ou pavor.

Olhando fundo nos olhos dela, ele apenas disse: "Eu te amo Rachel"

Ela sorrindo com os olhos respondeu. "Eu te amo, também"

Os dois começaram a se beijar, desta vez mais forte e doce ao mesmo tampo, aprofundando os carinhos, tirando as roupas com um só desejo, ser apenas um só.

Quando eles finalmente iriam se entregar ele cochichou no ouvido dela: "Você vai se sentir a mulher mais especial do mundo". E assim ele fez.

NOTA: Por enquanto está fofinho, mas aguardem que logo, logo vem drama!


	5. Chapter 5

Ela começou a abrir os olhos sem saber o que estava acontecendo, só podia sentir os lábios suaves e fortes por todo seu rosto. Podia jurar que estava sonhando, mas na verdade só estava sendo coberta de beijos por Finn.

"Bom dia coisa linda, Feliz Natal"

"Bom dia Finn...Feliz Natal, também" Falou se espreguiçando;

"Durmiu bem?"

"Como nunca na vida".

"Oh, o que você tem ai?"

"Café da manhã Rach, café para o meu amor"

Ela não podia corar mais, nem se derreter mais, ouvindo ele falar meu amor, desse jeito. Se aproximou dele e o beijou, a bandeja estava sobre a cama, e ela não podia acreditar que esta manhã poderia ter sido tão especial como a noite anterior.

Ele tinha sido um cavalheiro, um doce, após as declarações, os dois se entregaram ao prazer absoluto. Ela nunca tinha se sentido assim antes, e foi tão bom sabe o quanto alguém a amava.

"Você vai me deixar muito mal acostumada, isso não se faz"

"Não pense que isso é de graça, Rachel Berry, meu preço é bem alto"

Finn apoiou seu braço na cama, tirou a bandeja dela, e começou a tortura no seu pescoço. Mais uma vez, ali, juntos. Eles se entregaram.

O dia de Natal se dividiu entre sofá, filme, cama, televisão, cozinha, comida. E novamente sofá, filme, cama, televisão, cozinha e comida. Não necessariamente nesta mesma ordem.

Finn riu das broncas dela sobre os congelados na geladeira, e a falta de comida saudável. Muito comum para uma cozinha de jovem solteiro.

Rachel achou graça, na forma como ele era desajeitado para servir café, suco e qualquer outra coisa. "Ainda bem que você é dono do negócio, se fosse garçom, estaria falido". Finn fez careta pra ela, que o encheu de cocegas.

Passaram um lindo dia de natal e folga, antes da volta ao trabalho.

Era quase Reveillon com o bar lotado todos os dias, os pombinhos mal conseguiam aproveitar um ao outro. Foram contratados mais funcionários, a banda de Finn tinha mais apresentações. E todos estavam bem felizes.

Para a virada do ano, o bar não iria abrir, o dia 31 é normalmente um dia em que as pessoas exageram na Big Apple, e para um bar que está começando, não seria bom, se qualquer coisa de ruim acontecesse. A imagem, neste caso vale, muito mais.

Finn convidou Rachel para passar o Reveillon em um barco, na costa leste de NY com seus amigos. Ela hesitou, hesitou, mas hesitou muito, até que ele conseguiu convence – la.

"Poxa, eu quero mostrar minha namorada para o mundo, você pode fazer isso por mim né?"

Rachel queria pular de alegria, afinal, ela não tinha certeza ainda que eram namorados. Aceitou, com a ajuda de Puck, Sam, Blaine e lógico Kurt, já tinha o que fazer ela vestir. Eles foram.

Rachel linda em um vestido vermelho, com botas e meias de frio, cabelos escovados e soltos. Finn de paletó, os dois muito elegantes, entraram no navio.

A festa estava cheia de pessoas famosas, bandas adolescentes como Mc Fly, Jonas Brothers, alguns integrantes de bandas mais adultas como The Corrs, e The Calling. Muitas televisões e programas de fofoca. Ela gelou. Ele sussurrou: "Eu não vou largar de você. Não se preocupe"

Logo na entrada, Finn e a banda foram bombardeados: "Quais são os planos do novo cd?", "Quando começa a turnê?" "O bar já é um sucesso, quais bandas vão se apresentar lá ainda?"

Quando os repórteres chegaram mais perto de Finn, não conseguiram esconder mais a questão. "E quem está te acompanhando."

"Rachel Berry, minha namorada, uma das maiores incentivadoras dos meus sonhos, muito especial para mim."

Ela apenas sorriu.

Finn e Rachel saíram em direção dos amigos. A noite foi acontecendo como o previsto comida, música, gente bonita. Apesar de estar desconfortável naquele local, todos estavam tratando-a muito bem.

Ela pediu licença em um momento e foi até o banheiro. Ajeitou a maquiagem e o cabelo, quando estava voltando, passou por uma sala de TV onde algumas pessoas estavam assistindo programas de fofoca.

Ela parou vendo a imagem dela e Finn. Seu coração começou a tremer com o vídeo.

" O Astro do pop e novo empresário de Nova York, Finn Hudson chegou hoje a grande Festa de Reveillon no Navio. O vocalista de YCSB e vencedor do Grammy. Estava com uma simples e bonita moça. Rachel Berry. Agora, você menina que sonhavam em namorar o cantor. Sente – se, porque eu estou CHOCADAAAA. A menina é garçonete do Believe, seu bar. Bom com isso podemos começar a acreditar em contos de fadas né? Afinal uma atendente sem sal, fisgou o coração de um músico famoso. Não se sabe muito dela, apenas que seu trabalhou como babá, e auxiliar em escritórios, é de Lima, Ohio, e fez algumas audições na Broadway. Ah, Broadway. Como se fosse fácil. Bom, vamos ver quanto tempo irá durar esse affair.

A noticia toda foi com um ar de desdém, e Rachel só queria sair correndo dali, antes que suas lágrimas começassem a ser insuportáveis. Quando começou a correr. Esbarrou em uma mulher, que só encostou em seu braço e disse:

"Você nunca vai ser boa pra ele, entenda e caia fora.

Rachel olhou no seu rosto, era Quinn Fabray, ela não queria ficar mais um só segundo ali, mas Quinn continuava a impedindo. " Isso é só um pouco do que posso fazer com você."

Rachel passou correndo pelo navio, chegando a sua proa, e querendo descer para o deck, quando Puck a segurou: "Onde você vai? O que aconteceu?"

"Nada, só não posso ficar aqui, não sou boa pra essa gente, pra vocês Puck, para Finn, nada."

"Shhhh, ele a abraçou, que bobagem, essa gente idiota, não sabe o que diz."

"Me deixe ir, Puck, por favor."

Ela saiu correndo pelo deck com a bolsa nas mãos, tão forte se desvencilhando das pessoas e sumindo na multidão.

Puck pensou em correr atrás, mas preferiu tomar outra atitude.

"Finn, por favor um segundo"

Puck o puxou da mesa em que estava conversando e rindo.

"Rachel saiu correndo, não sei onde foi ela só repetia que não era boa pra ninguém, pra você, pra nada."

"Meu Deus, pra onde ela foi?"

"Passou em direção da sala e desceu no deck, corra Finn."

Quando ele chegou na sala, notou a reprise de matéria anterior e todos rindo da forma como a repórter ficava CHOCADA com o fato dela ser garçonete. Ele entendeu, o que tinha acontecido, e sua vontade, era gritar com todos, mas ele tinha algo mais importante a fazer.

Ela não tinha pra onde ir, sua casa ficava há quilômetros, logo seria meia noite, NY fica tomada de pessoas na rua, o local mais próximo era o bar, e mesmo sabendo que Finn poderia ir atrás dela, ela pensou que pudesse se esconder caso ele aparecesse.

Chegou lá e apenas acendeu a luz do palco, seu rosto estava repleto de lágrimas nesse momento. Ela só pensava nas frases que ouvia. "Não é para ele", "Broadway", "Quanto tempo vai durar".

Imaginou seu sonho de cantar para o mundo. Porque ela não conseguia? O que era seu bloqueio? A última vez que tinha cantado já fazia mais de 8 meses em uma audição, em que ouviu que não tinha perfil de beleza, suficiente para o papel. Rachel traumatizou, era fato. Nunca mais cantarolava no chuveiro, nem ouvindo seus musicais favoritos. Mal conseguia falar do assunto música. Quando conheceu Finn ela queria muito poder compartilhar isso com ele, seus anseios, desejos, e mais que isso. O amor pela música, cantar com ele, ouvir ele tocar. E Kurt então? Já tinha sido figurinista da Broadway e quando ele contou, ela mudou de assunto. Ela tinha medo. Medo de sofrer com a única coisa que ela tinha e pertencia a ela. O restante já tinha sido tirado pela vida, sua família, seus amigos, sua cidade. E agora ela tinha alguém que a amava, sem saber do seu talento, só por ela mesmo. E ela não é capaz de ser boa para ele.

Rachel sentou no piano, e começou a dedilhar, em instantes as lágrimas foram maiores e maiores e ela cantarolou, sem letra ainda, apenas com melodia. Seus dedos foram mais rápidos. E em instantes ela estava cantando. Sim, cantando, como não fazia há tempos. De olhos fechados, lágrimas rolando, ela cantava a música que estava na sua mente, todos os dias, porque ela ouvia no bar. You Can't stop the beat, da banda do homem que ela amava.

'Cause the world keeps spinnin' round and round

And my heart's keepin' time to the speed of the sound

I was lost 'til I heard the drums, then I found my way

'Cause you can't stop the beat

Em uma interpretação única, ela cantava fortemente, como se seus pulmões fossem verdadeiros super – heróis no seu corpo. A emoção era tanta que ela não notou a porta abrir, e quando parou de cantar com a nota mais aguda que seu coração poderia suportar, somente ouviu.

"Me...u Deeu...s Raach...el"


	6. Chapter 6

Ele estava chocado, não nem era a palavra certa, abismado, admirado, apaixonado, qualquer coisa seria pouco para representar o que ele sentiu ouvindo aquela voz.

Rachel permanecia estarrecida ao notar a presença de Finn no bar, todo encharcado da chuva, olhando para ela com os olhos compenetrados.

"Rach...el o que foi isso" – ele estava com a voz embargada.

"Finn, você não deveria ter vindo aqui", Rachel começou a soluçar novamente.

Finn se aproximou dela colocando os braços em volta, sentado ao seu lado, acariciando seu rosto, ele só queria que ela se sentisse amada e protegida, ele queria falar, perguntar, dizer, mas aquele não era o momento, ele ficaria ali somente cuidando dela, o quanto ela precisasse e quisesse.

Passado alguns minutos, ela se recompôs, sabendo que suas próximas palavras seriam muito difíceis, ela contaria tudo pra ela, sua vida, seus sonhos e o pior momento de todos, sua frustração.

"Finn, me desculpa por nunca ter te contado, é tão difícil pra mim"

"Meu amor, eu sempre soube que tinha algo que eu não sabia, mas não fazia ideia do talento que você tem, hoje não tenho noção o que aconteceu com você? Porque você trabalha como garçonete? Sua voz...é a coisa mais linda que eu ouvi na vida...

Ele foi interrompido, Rachel segurou fortemente na sua mão e desabou seu passado, sua história em Lima, seus pais e a vida com a avó, contou que era um talento na escola e que seu sonho era entrar em Julliard, como tinha pouco dinheiro, teve que trabalhar nos períodos contra – turnos, o que impediu ela de ter créditos suficientes para ser aceita. Contou de sua decisão com 18 anos de vir pra Nova York tentar as audições, todos os "nãos" que levou pela sua beleza, pela sua falta de estudo, etc.

Ela desabou, totalmente naquela hora Finn era seu namorado, terapeuta e mais do que isso a única, a única pessoa no mundo que sabia de toda essa história, que ela nunca teve coragem de contar.

"Quando te conheci Finn, eu acreditei que poderia voltar a cantar um dia, mas eu estava travada, nem no chuveiro eu conseguia mais, eu só desejava ser boa pra você, mas como você viu, eu não sou..."

Rapidamente sua boca foi tomada pelos dedos de Finn. "ssshhhhh"

"Nunca mais diga isso, Rachel, nunca mesmo, você é a mulher que eu amo, a pessoa que eu quero ao meu lado pra sempre, eu não to nem ai pro que os outros falam, eu quero você."

Os dois se beijaram, em um misto de dor magoa e tristeza, Finn só desejou que naquele momento ele conseguisse tirar um pouquinho do sofrimento dela.

Ele a puxou mais fortemente, e os dois foram pro sofá, ali na noite de ano novo, com a chuva correndo lá fora, eles se amaram, compartilhando cada centimentro do corpo um do outro e se sentindo um só.

Os dois ficaram ali, abraçados, com uma manta que Finn tinha achado na dispensa do bar, quando deu meia noite para sua surpresa, ela cantarolou versos pra ele, que acariciava seu cabelo. Ela estava melhor e mais leve depois te contar tudo pra ele.

"Bem vinda a 2012, Rachel Barbra Berry, eu te amo"

"Também te amo, Finn"

Definitivamente, ela sentia que aquele poderia ser um bom ano.

Depois de irem para casa de Finn e passarem o primeiro dia do ano se amando como eles sempre faziam nos dias de folga. Era hora de voltar ao batente, logo a turnê de Finn começaria e tudo precisa estar ajeitado para esse momento.

"Finn tinha chegado com novas comprar e chamou Rachel para conversar"

Chegando no escritório ela percebeu que não estavam sozinhos, Puck, Blaine, Kurt estavam também lá.

"Precisa de alguma coisa Finn?"

"Meu amor, senta aqui, queria ter uma conversa delicada com você". Ele parecia nervoso, sim e ele estava.

"Você tá me deixando preocupada, o que houve?"

"Eu, er...queria que você cantasse pra gente Rach, quer dizer...urg, cantar no bar"

"Não, não, não...nem pensar..." – Rachel já ia se levantar, quando ele pegou suas mãos pedindo calma.

"Calma, eu queria te dar todo tempo do mundo pra ensaria, contrataríamos um pianista também, enquanto ainda não temos muitas bandas, seria um ou dois dias na semana, logo minha turnê começa e não vou conseguir estar aqui."

"Mas...eu não sei, sabe quanto tempo faz que eu não canto pra tantas pessoas? Eu nem lembro, foi na escola".

Kurt interviu, percebendo que poderia auxiliar o irmão.

"Minha querida, o que você acha de hoje, depois que fechar você cantar pra nós, somente eu, Puck, Blaine, talvez meus pais e Finn, acho que poderíamos dizer, e não vamos mentir, totalmente sobre isso se você está preparada ou não.

"Isso pequena moça, nós estaremos de olho e podemos te ajudar no que quiser, ficamos muito curiosos, quando o apaixonado ai falou da sua voz, e se for exagero dele, eu vou dizer, sabe que falo mesmo. Puck brincou com ela, quebrando o clima pesado.

"Ok, vocês me convenceram, mas quanto a cantar com um grande público, eu ainda tenho que pensar."

Finn beijou ela docemente com um sorriso enorme no rosto. "Você é a melhor coisa da minha vida", repetiu em seu ouvido.

A noite passou depressa, muito mais do que Rachel queria, pelo menos né? Ela estava lá pronta, pronta? Não sei, ela estava insegura, Finn veio até a frente do palco e deu um beijo.

"Te amo, vá em frente, sou muito orgulhoso de você"

Rachel subiu no palco, sentou no piano e olhou para a pequena plateia que observava curiosa.

Burt, Carole, Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Puck e Finn.

Todas as pessoas que tinham tornado-se parte importante da sua vida, ela não podia decepciona-los, ela não queria, essa era sua chance, sua chance de provar que era especial.

Mas em um instante, tudo começou a rodar, e ela apenas se sentia, tão tonta...


	7. Chapter 7

Estavam todos em cima dela, todos. Kurt, Carole, Burt, Blaine e Puck e Finn com a maior cara de espanto que ela já tinha visto, tudo bem que parece que ela ainda estava vendo tudo dobrado, triplicado, quadruplicado, enfim. Rachel Berry estava estirada no sofá com os olhares atentos de todos.

"Rachel, por favor, fale alguma coisa" – Finn implorava acariciando seu rosto

"O que aconteceu? Eu desmaiei?

"Sim, você desmaiou quase com a cara no piano pequena Rachel, quase me M-A-A-A – T – O – U de susto" – Kurt falava revirando as mãos.

"Eu estou bem, desculpem, eu só preciso cantar"

"Rach, você não precisa fazer isso se não quiser, quer ir ao médico? Quer deixar para outro dia"

"Não Finn, eu já estou bem, não sei que me aconteceu, mas eu vou cantar, eu escolhi uma música pra você"

Todos estavam incrédulos com a recuperação rápida de Rachel, em instantes ninguém acreditaria que ela estaria em cima do palco novamente sentada frente ao piano.

A cabecinha de Rachel estava meio zonza ainda, ela não queria admitir, porém em seus pensamentos apenas se concentrou em lembrar da sua vida até aqui, do anuncio no jornal da abertura de Believe, a primeira vez que viu Finn, o primeiro toque que a fez estremecer, e quando lembrou da eletricidade que passou por seu corpo quando seus lábios se tocaram, ela apenas fechou os olhos, abriu a boca e começou a cantar.

Oh, my man, I love him so

He'll never know

All my life is just despair

But I don't care

When he takes me in his arms

The world is bright all right

E no final da canção ela conseguiu abrir os olhos para notar que todos estavam chorando, com muitas lágrimas, Finn correu abraça-la o mais forte que podia.

Kurt, Blaine, Puck estavam PERPLEXOS, ela era um talento, provavelmente o melhor talento que já tinham visto em suas vidas.

Carole a abraçou e apenas disse: "Foi uma das coisas mais lindas que eu ouvi na vida"

Todos concordaram a voz dela era irreal, Kurt a definiu como o ceú.

"Ok, agora parem de jogar confetes na minha namorada, porque ela é só minha", Finn falava abraçando Rachel que estava rodeada de pessoas ao redor dela a exaltando.

Ela só se virou e o beijou afirmando que tinha Rachel pra todo mundo, principalmente pra ele. E Finn já voltava a ser uma criança alegre.

"Rachel você tem que cantar aqui, é sério, vai ser tão importante para todos nós, pra você, pra nossas vidas, você é um talento" – Blaine falava ganhando a concordância de todos.

"Ai...gente, eu...eu não sei, olhem o que eu fiz hoje, desmaiei, eu estava em um bloqueio, não sei se consigo novamente" – Ela falava olhando para baixo, com medo de encarar a todos.

Finn a puxou e disse: "Lógico que consegue, olhe o que você fez hoje, você é Rachel Berry, minha menina forte e doce"

Blaine apenas se aproximou não querendo estragar o momento e disse: "Podemos contratar um pianista e professor vocal, você tem um mês pra ensaiar um repertório até irmos a turnê, hein?"

"Okey, vocês me convenceram, mas saibam que eu ainda tenho muito medo"

"Kurt, você conhece alguém da Broadway para a contratação do pianista, só tenho uma condição" Finn falava seriamente e todos olhavam arregalados.

"Ele não pode ser novo, nem bonito, não quero Rachel convivendo diariamente com outro homem"

Todos riram do ataque de ciúmes de Finn na noite, em seguida foram sentar e brindar para comemorar a descoberta da voz de Rachel, ela segurava a mão de Finn como se ainda não pudesse acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

E Finn gemia na cadeira, ele era muito bonito, todos os requisitos que ele pediu a Kurt não foram obedecidos. Jesse St James, era o tipo cara boa pinta, preparador vocal e pianista da Broadway, com bom ouvido ficou encantado com a voz de Rachel e topou o trabalho na hora, parece que Kurt tinha escolhido a dedo, a um dedo de irritar muito Finn.

O mês passou mais rápido que imaginava, e apesar de Finn não ir nada com a cara do engomadinho da Broadway ele resolveu esquecer aproveitar ao máximo sua namorada.

Era última noite dele em NY, e eles estava deitados na cama, depois de muito se amarem, apenas tentando fechar os olhos e dormir, mas Rachel não conseguia.

"Tá tudo bem?" Ele perguntou

"Sim, eu apenas quero ficar olhando pra você, um mês vai ser tão difícil pra mim" Ela falou acariciando seu rosto.

"Oh, babe pra mim também, mas veja, amanhã eu ainda vou estar do seu lado na hora que você estrear no palco, vou te ver brilhar, estarei lá para aplaudir e finalmente ver você realizar um pouquinho dos seus sonhos"

Rachel olhava intensamente, ela ainda não sabia o que tinha feito para merecer tanto, Finn era incrível, sua pessoa predileta no mundo todo, só ele conseguia fazer com que ela enfrentasse seus medos e aproveitasse todas as sensações. Ela o beijou e finalmente aconchegou em seus braços dizendo, "Você é meu sonho Finn Hudson" E os dois adormeceram juntos.

Gente, desculpem a demora para atualizar, final de faculdade é tenso! Haha! Obrigada, obrigada por todos os alertas de favoritos e comentários! Sintam-se a vontade de opinar sobre a história.

Aviso: A coisa ainda fica tensa por aqui! Hahaa! Beijoss =))


	8. Chapter 8

Parecia ser o dia mais nervoso da sua vida. Corrigindo, parecia não, era o dia mais nervoso da sua vida. Rachel dava o último retoque de rímel em seus cílios no camarim pequeno e improvisado que o Journey possuía quando alguém se aproximou.

- Eu to muito, mas muito orgulhoso de você! – Finn abraçou por trás dando um leve beijo no seu pescoço.

- Obrigada, obrigada por tudo, eu queria te dizer alguma coisa, mas eu não consigo mesmo, só consigo falar que provavelmente sem você eu não conseguiria...

Ela não conseguiu continuar, uma lágrima escorreu do seu olho, e Finn só pode enxuga-la e sussurrar um "boa sorte" e um "eu te amo no seu ouvido" antes de deixa-la para que pudesse subir ao palco.

Esses breves segundos segurando sua barriga e respirando profundamente pareciam os mais longos da sua vida. Um filme passou na sua cabeça, sua infância, a morte de seus pais, a adolescência dificultosa com a sua Vó, a chegada em NY, todos os "não" que levou na Broadway. Parecia que a vida estava livrando seu caminho cheio de pedras, deixando-o livre para que ela finalmente pudesse realizar seus sonhos.

Logo que Rachel entrou pode notar a presença de Finn logo na primeira mesa jogando beijos pra ela com Carole, Burt e Kurt. As atenções de Blaine, Puck, Sam estavam todas pra ela. O bar estava lotado, sem espaço para sequer uma formiga, mas mesmo assim, Santana, Brittany e Tina pararam seus serviços para vê-la por um segundo.

Estava sendo como esperado. Aliás, melhor do que o esperado, Jesse acompanhava no piano, junto com Brandon e Carter no violão e bateria utilizados de vez em quando, esses dois tinham sido contratados apenas há poucos dias, mas a química era tão boa que provavelmente eles iriam permanecer.

No repertório Rachel cantou é claro músicas da Broadway todas cantaroladas por Kurt, sem dúvida. Mas ela também arriscou sucessos mais contemporâneos da música pop como "Firework" e "Halo". Mas foi uma de suas músicas que mais tocou a todos, principalmente porque ela insistia em não tirar o olho de uma só pessoa na plateia. "Without you" levou todos as lágrimas, inclusive a própria.

Quando todos achavam que o show já tinha terminado, ela ousou dizer algumas palavras.

- Eu queria agradecer a todos que estão aqui hoje, a todos que me apoiaram sempre, esse bar é a minha família, e eu me sinto imensamente feliz de estar aqui todos os dias. Obrigado.

Quanto todos começaram a aplaudir, ovacionar, ela ousou novamente interromper.

- Antes de terminar eu queria fazer um improviso

Todos riram.

- Tem uma pessoa muito especial sentada ali que é a responsável por tudo acontecer, e eu seria imensamente feliz se ele subisse agora aqui no palco cantar uma música comigo. Finn por favor?

Ele não sabia o que fazer, todos começaram a chamar seu nome, gritar e bater palmas. Nunca na verdade tinha passado essa hipótese na sua cabeça

Finn correu até o palco abraçando Rachel rapidamente e sussurrando no seu ouvido

- Nós nem ensaiamos nada!

- Relaxa é a música favorita do seu maior ídolo – Ela desvencilhou de seus braços piscando pra ele.

As primeiras notas começaram e Finn pode reconhecer – I just can't stop loving you do seu maior ídolo, Michael Jackson. Ele sorriu para ela entoando os primeiros versos. E os dois conduziram a música toda assim sem tirar os olhos um do outro, como se não houvesse ninguém no bar, na cidade, no País ou no mundo. Eram apenas os dois e mais ninguém.

A música se encerrou com um beijo apaixonado, uma ovação dos clientes. E a certeza que aquela era a despedida. Um mês seria tão difícil para passar.

Os dias estavam se arrastando para Rachel apesar do intenso trabalho no bar, os ensaios para os shows de final de semana, Jesse no seu pé a cantando e tentando o tempo todo. Ela sentia falta dele, sentia falta de sua segurança. Acima de tudo tinha medo que algo desse errado enquanto estava fora, era muita responsabilidade. Além de todo bar que estava nas suas mãos e de Kurt que aparecia esporadicamente, graças a um editorial de moda que estava fazendo para uma grande revista. Blaine que também era sócio e cuidava de tudo estava na turnê. Como se não bastasse Finn praticamente a obrigou fazendo uma imensa chantagem com cocegas e carinhos para que ela ficasse no apartamento dele, além de ser mais perto ela podia olhar e cuidar de tudo enquanto estava fora.

Os dois conversavam todos os dias pelo telefone, graças a deus "incompatibilidade de agendas" era algo que não compartilhavam. Os shows normalmente terminavam as 3h da manhã, hora que Rachel tinha acabado de chegar em casa.

- Eu estou com muita saudades de você – Finn falava quase sussurrando de sono, já fazia uma hora que estavam no telefone, mas eles não queriam desligar. Ouvir a voz do outro era muito melhor.

- Eu também amor, mas acho melhor irmos dormir, não posso dormir até tarde porque amanhã vou almoçar com a sua mãe, ela me chamou.

- Ah que ciúmes, está ganhando a sogra hein Dona Rachel? Daqui a pouco ela vai gostar mais de você do que de mim.

- Pare com isso, eu gosto muito dela, e to muito feliz que ela me aprove.

Os dois perduraram a conversa até pegarem no sono com o telefone ainda ligado.

O almoço tinha sido ótimo, Carole realmente tratava Rachel como uma joia, voltou a falar sobre a perda do marido Christopher, do encontro com Burt, da criação de Finn...afirmou o quando não gostava de Quinn e como foi duro ver o filho sofrer. Essa parte fez Rachel sentir uma pontada no peito lembrando de todo episódio do Ano novo.

Eis no meio da conversa Carole surge com uma proposta.

- Na verdade minha querida venho aqui para te fazer um convite!

- Qual? Rachel perguntou curiosa

- Deixe Santana, ou alguém de sua confiança tocando o bar, daqui dois dias na quinta-feira. Finn fará show em Nova Jersey, pertinho, é difícil para ele vir até Nova York, mas nós podemos ir lá, vamos todos, eu, você, Kurt e Burt, o que acha?

Era tudo que ela queria e mais além ainda, matar a saudade das semanas longe e ainda ver um show da turnê ao vivo, de pertinho... mas sua responsabilidade falou mais alto.

- Não sei Carole, ele me deixou cuidando de tudo e eu tenho medo que algo dê errado...

- Não nem pensar Rachel, ele nunca me perdoaria se não te levasse, é um dia de semana o bar nem estará tão cheio, pode ficar tranquila, você precisa de ar...só vai do bar para casa e da casa pro bar, menina!

- Ok, a menina sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, eu estou com muitas saudades dele também...

- Combinado, só não conte para ele, é uma surpresa

Rachel chegou no bar saltitando, em dois dias mataria a saudades de Finn e ainda viajaria com a família dele. Era muita felicidade em um só momento.

Ela chegou um pouco mais cedo que os funcionários para ligar o computador , arrumar todas as planilhas e deixar tudo organizado para sua ausência. Tudo que ela menos queria era decepcionar Finn justo no dia que iria o ver.

Quando abriu a primeira página da internet, não resistiu e digitou no google "Finn Hudson" clicando em noticias apenas para saber como a turnê estava indo. Era um sucesso de público e critica e Rachel sempre se viu lendo noticias e assistindo vídeos na internet, era uma forma de afastar a falta dele.

Mas quando ela abriu a primeira página de um dos principais sites de fofocas do EUA, seu coração iria parar, seus pés e pernas não se moviam e seu estômago iria sair pela boca.

O título da foto só confirmava o que a imagem mostrava

"Finn Hudson e Quinn Fabray teriam voltado?"

A foto dos dois abraçados saindo do seu show ontem a noite.

Parecia que ela ia a vomitar. Foi tão difícil, e nessa hora ela só conseguia pensar exatamente a mesma coisa que na noite de Ano Novo. Correr, só que dessa vez ao levantar o corpo apenas amoleceu, levando ao chão. Ela queria correr, mas seu corpo parece, não ia deixar.

Gente, sorry pela demora eteeeeerna de atualização! )brigada por todos os alertas na história! Eu gosto muito dela, e prometo que agora vai seguir em frente! Hahaha!

Adoro todos os comentários e ideias, fiquem a vontade viu?


	9. Chapter 9

Olá pessoas, a fic parece abandonada, mas prometo ela continua. Muito obrigada por todos os comentários e alertas! Enjoy!

Tudo ainda era meio nebuloso, seus olhos ainda estavam completos de uma escuridão, parecia uma neblina sem fim. Ela ainda não sentia suas pernas, aliás, parece que seu corpo todo.

No instante em que seus olhos se abriram completamente ela pode enxergar a figura de Kurt atônito na sua frente.

- "Rachel, o que aconteceu? Cheguei e encontrei você completamente esparrada no chão, eu estava tão preocupada, só consegui te trazer até aqui e já ia ligar para o méd...".

Rachel o interrompeu rapidamente

- " Não precisa Kurt, foi só uma tontura, por favor"

Kurt tentou convence-la do contrário, mas como todos conheciam Rachel Berry era uma muito teimosa e um tanto quanto convincente quando colocava algo na sua cabeça. O estilista no fundo imaginava o que podia ter acontecido, ele também viu as fotos de Finn nos sites, e exatamente por isso fez questão de correr pra o bar o mais rápido que conseguiu. Ele estava decidido a tocar no assunto com Rachel assim que ela se recuperasse depois de tomar um copo de água com açúcar.

- "Então, eu vi as fotos de Finn, foi por isso que você desmaiou Rachel?"

Ela desabou em lágrimas. Era tão difícil lembrar daquelas fotos, daquelas mãos que antes só a acariciavam e agora possivelmente estavam segurando alguém que um dia fez tanto mal pra ele. Ela não conseguia entender. Por quê?

Amparada por Kurt a menina tentava se acalmar depois de tantas sensações diferentes em um mesmo dia.

-"Rachel, você precisa falar com ele, aquilo deve ser um mal entendido, você sabe como são esses paparazzi".

- "Mal entendido? Sério Kurt, eu sei que ele é seu irmão, mas, por favor, eu estou aqui cuidando das coisas dele, toda animada porque sua mãe me convidou pra ir ao show essa semana, e o que eu recebo? Fotos e notícias dele com a Quinn, você acha que eu merecia isso?".

Kurt ainda não sabia como ajudar nessa situação, ele iria ligar pra Finn e tirar toda satisfação possível e impossível, mas agora no momento ele só queria abraçar Rachel e deixar que ela derramar todas as suas lágrimas.

Ela não atendeu seu telefone naquela noite, também cancelou sua apresentação da noite no bar e apenas se dignou a ficar sentada no caixa do bar terminando as planilhas. Finn já tinha ligado umas 37 vezes no seu celular e umas 15 no bar segundo a própria Brittany tinha informado.

Rachel não podia deixar de ficar espantada com a vontade dele de falar com ela, mas ela não iria ceder, ela não podia só o simples fato de ouvir seu nome já estava causando dores no estomago. Decidiu aquela noite não ficar no apartamento dele. Se o dia todo tinha sido tão difícil apenas com essas lembranças, imagina ter que dormir no lugar onde tantas e tantas vezes fizeram amor e se declararam?

Melhor ir para sua casa, aquela que respirava solidão, aquele mesmo lugar onde sozinha ela se imaginava cantando, o mesmo local que ela se imaginou com Finn e viu sua vontade de ser amada se concretizando. Apesar da mente borbulhar, tomada pelo sentimento de cansaço ela finalmente pegou no sono.

Rachel foi acordada por sua campainha tocando torrencialmente. Assustada ela não conseguia parar para pensar quem poderia ser às 8h da manhã de uma segunda-feira. Ela se trocou rapidamente para abrir a porta. Tomada por um susto só conseguiu ouvir a voz calma dizendo:

"– Eu preciso muito falar com você"

NOTA: Desculpe o capitulo tenso, comentários são muito bem-vindos ok?


	10. Chapter 10

NOTA: Muiiito obrigada por todos os comentários na fic, ok? Espero que estejam gostando. Opiniões são sempre bem-vindas! Aproveitem o capítulo!

"- Você não sabe como foi difícil conseguir seu endereço"

Rachel teve poucos minutos para processar a informação como gostaria. Era realmente quem ela achava que era ali plantada na porta da sua casa?

"-Você não vai me chamar para entrar?" – A voz trouxe todos seus pensamentos para a realidade.

"- Claro Carole me desculpe entre".

Todos os pensamentos de Rachel concentrados na visita pra lá de inesperada de sua ahn sogra? Naquela manhã fria e chuvosa.

Rachel apontou o sofá modesto para que Carole pudesse sentar as duas rapidamente se acomodaram como podiam e um silêncio incômodo ocupou toda sala.

"- Rachel eu sei o quanto você deve estar chateada com Finn, mas você precisa saber de uma coisa".

Quando estava prestes a interromper a defesa da sogra, Carole fez um sinal pedindo, por favor, para continuar a história. Rachel manteve sei silêncio e seus ouvidos atentos.

" – Quando Finn começou a namorar esse menina, a Quinn há cerca de 5 anos atrás, eu não fui nem um pouco a favor. Sempre tive uma imagem meio "torta" da menina, muita fama, beleza, dinheiro e pouco trabalho. A gravadora de Finn e seu empresário na época acharam tudo maravilhoso pela publicidade, pelos contratos de campanha que iriam surgir com eles juntos, enfim, coisa que eu não entendo."

No instante em que Carole parou para tomar folego na sua história Rachel continuava sem entender o rumo que aquela conversa tomaria, mas preferiu continuar apenas ouvindo.

"- O ponto que eu quero chegar Rachel, é que tem uma parte da vida de Finn que ele não te contou, e que...é...muito, difícil, difícil mesmo, inclusive para mim."

Tomada pelo olhar de choque de Rachel, Carole derrubou as primeiras lágrias.

"- Finn e Burt tinham uma relação amigável, mas o fato é que ele nunca aceitou muito a perda do pai, quando ele entrou nesse mundo do show business, as influências e amigos o levaram para o caminho das bebidas... e até das drogas. Poucas, pouquíssimas pessoas sabem disso Rachel, tudo foi tão abafado na época, demos a desculpas de um problema de garganta para que ele fosse para a reabilitação, mas isso minha querida é uma história para o próprio Finn te contar em detalhes."

Segurando a mão de Carole, a menina não podia deixar te perguntar: "- Eu não entendo...como...como ela? Quinn entrou nessa história?

" – Ela era viciada, eles iam para as bebedeiras juntos, diferente de mim, seus pais nunca puseram rédeas na menina. O ponto, na verdade estou te contando tudo isso, porque...Finn tentou terminar com Quinn algumas vezes antes de descobrir a traição, mas ele nunca conseguiu porque...porque, ela tem fotos de Finn usando drogas, Rachel, você entende agora? Isso arruinaria toda sua imagem, e não é nem isso, Finn perderia todos os seus contratos, cds, shows e etc."

Se ela não estivesse sentada agora, com certeza cairia. Suas pernas não se sustentariam sozinhas. Então ele está amarrado a Quinn para o resto dos seus dias?

"- Carole, e o que...que...aconteceu nesse show? Ela o chantageou?"

"- Finn não consegue contar mais de cinco palavras sem chorar, minha querida, eu não sei o que de fato aconteceu, mas pelo que ele disse para Kurt, ele te contará pessoalmente. Já Kurt me disse que tudo está para se resolver definitivamente, acredito que Finn está resolvendo isso."

O silencio era torturador, estranho e necessário. De nenhum modo que Rachel não estaria tendo uma sincope com todas aquelas informações. Finn viciado? Chantagem? Preso a Quinn, ela precisaria pensar definitivamente ela precisaria pensar muito no assunto.

"- Olha Rachel, eu sei que você precisa de um tempo para processar tudo, e acredite, eu te entendo muito. Acho que você me conhece, eu não sou uma mãe que passa a mão na cabeça do filho, mesmo. Eu sei que ela já passou por isso, mas também sei que ele mudou, e vejo e percebo o quanto ele gosta de você."

As duas conversaram mais alguns minutos, Rachel deixando claro que precisava pensar sobre tudo, e Carole afirmando que ela deveria ouvir Finn ou pelo menos dar uma chance para que ele se explicasse.

" – Rachel, eu te espero amanhã para irmos no show ok? Caso você decida por estar lá conosco, esteja às 20h no bar ok?" .

As duas se abraçaram mais uma vez e seguiram seu caminho. Carole o de mãe que cumpria seu papel tentando ver um filho feliz. Rachel a de namorada dividida que só queria viver feliz sem a interferência de ninguém.

As últimas 24 horas foram muito difíceis pra ela. Rachel deixou o bar na mão de outras pessoas e apenas se concentrou em ponderar se ela deveria ir ou não encontrar Finn. Seu celular permanecia desligado a essa altura com inúmeras mensagens do namorado. No instante que ela ligou visualizou uma imagem que encheu sua mente de lembranças.

"_- Vem Rachel, vem tomar banho comigo" – Ele gritava entrando no banheiro._

"_- Er, eu não sei, eu nunca...antes...você sabe..." – Rachel respondeu completamente vermelha. _

" – _Shh, pare com isso, não precisa ter vergonha de nada. Eu te amo lembra? Somos um só agora, é só você, eu e um chuveiro escorrendo água." _

_Ela não podia esquecer daquilo, os corpos colados, os beijos incessantes, a agua caindo no corpo de ambos. A forma como ele passava o sabonete em todo corpo dela, como se ela fosse única pra ele. Como se aquele momento nada, nem ninguém importasse. Apenas ela. _

_E com Finn era assim, na maioria das vezes ela se sentiu como se o mundo não fizesse a mínima diferença na relação dos dois. Lembrou-se de cantar pra ele depois que seu medo sumiu, graças a sua ajuda. Lembrou-se daquele olhar e não pode deixar de sorrir, ela era dele, era somente dele e de mais ninguém. _

Voltando ao mundo real Rachel saiu rapidamente do sofá em direção ao guarda-roupa. Ela precisava se apressar para essa noite.

Do outro lado da cidade um carro parado na frente do Believe aguardava ansiosamente pela sua última companhia de viagem.

Quando o relógio do carro apontou 20:15, Carole suspirou fundo e falou: " – Vamos Burt, Rachel não virá."


	11. Chapter 11

_N: Olá Pessoas! Mil desculpas pela demora! Tô muito feliz com as respostas dessa FIC, vou dedicar o capitulo de hoje ao meu grupo amado e "apegado". Haha! Obrigada meninas!_

_Por favor continuem comentando! Fico feliz que apesar dos "apegos monchele" real, vocês ainda queriam ficção para a vida! Enjoy!_

_Longe dali alguns minutos antes: _

Rachel queria se arrumar decentemente, ou melhor, como conseguisse já que estava tão atrasada. Secou o cabelo o mais rápido que pode, trocou a roupa pegou sua bolsa e caminhou correndo em direção a porta. No instante em que abriu foi barrada por alguém logo na entrada da sua casa.

- "Jesse o que você está fazendo aqui?"

- "Rachel, eu preciso falar com você"

Mesmo a contragosto ela deu passagem para o músico entrar já imaginando o tom da conversa. Não era de hoje que Jesse a cercava, e também não era hoje que ela sempre negava dar qualquer chance ao rapaz, por motivos óbvios. E como sempre, e agora mais impaciente Rachel ouvia o mesmo discurso, de que ele estava apaixonado por ela, que eles se dariam bem juntos e que na verdade Finn era apenas um cara que queria brincar com ela.

Opa, perai! Essa última sentença fez com que seu sangue fervesse em raiva, ele não podia saber o que acontecia com ela e Finn, não é mesmo? Que direito ele teria?

- "Jesse, sinto muito, eu já dei tempo demais pra você falar, estou atrasada"

Jesse levantou se aproximando da menina com um rosto bem raivoso e desconfortável. Ela foi se encaminhando pela porta tentando fugir do olhar cheio de rancor do rapaz que nesse momento a puxava pelo braço e a segurava contra a beirada da porta.

- "Você vai se arrepender Rachel, eu gosto de você DE VERDADE, eu quero você AGORA" – Nesse instante ele encosta seus lábios no dela.

O que Jesse não sabia é que Rachel já tinha lidado com esse "tipo" de gente muito tempo da sua vida. Ou ele acha que ser garçonete com chefes, clientes e colegas de trabalho extremamente grosseiros e machistas não tinham dado a ela essa experiência?

Sem pestanejar a menina deu o único golpe que sabia, e o único que iria livrá-la nesse tipo de situação. Acertou o "membro" de Jesse com o joelho deixando-o curvado na porta da sua casa e saindo correndo.

Ainda no carro Carole não excitava em dizer:

-"Vamos Burt, ela não ve...m"

- "Espera"

A voz apressada e desesperada de Kurt e seus looongos argumentos fizeram com que casal aguardasse mais 10 minutos, se Rachel não aparecesse eles seguiriam viagem, se não atrasariam para o começo do show.

Após longos 8 minutos de silêncio absoluto e espera. Uma voz forte ecoou por toda rua. Kurt virou para ver Rachel quase toda descabelada correndo em direção ao carro. Todos sorriram e aliviados fizeram sinal para a menina.

"- Deees...cul...p a demora, achei que não conseguiria chegar".

Ainda ofegante Kurt cedeu espaço para que ela entrasse. A garçonete trocou um olhar de cumplicidade com Carole que simplesmente segurou sua mão, apertando forte com a certeza de que ela estava fazendo a coisa certa.

A viagem toda se deu em silêncio, apenas algumas poucas palavras foram tocadas, o estranhamento de ambos ainda era evidente, Kurt ainda se perguntava se Rachel perdoaria Finn, Carole e Burt ainda externavam através dos olhares sua preocupação com Finn e como ele teria se livrado das chantagens de Quinn. Apesar de todo esse dilema, nenhum dos três demonstrava ao outro, ou pelo menos achava que não demonstrava.

Chegando ao show os três foram direcionados pela recepcionista para uma mesa bem na frente do palco. Rachel tinha ficado maravilhada com o local, o espaço era gigantesco e se comparava a uma arena de shows, apesar de ser um lugar novo, todas as mesas estavam lotadas assim como as cadeiras. Eram muitas faixas e declarações de amor que a deixaram com um pouquinho de ciúme, bom pra dizer a verdade, pouquinho não, bastante ciúme.

O apito de para o inicio do show soou. As luzes se apagaram e as cortinas se abriram. Sentindo seu coração se revirar Rachel viu Puck, Sam e Blaine no palco já apostos. Eis que na primeira introdução da música Finn surge no palco para delírio do público, e seu também.

No instante em que o vocalista entrou no palco ele enxergou sua família ali na primeira mesa. Seu coração encheu de alegria observando todos eles ali, mas a vontade de sair gritando e esquecer-se do mundo só aconteceu no instante em que ele avistou Rachel, a morena tinha uma lágrima nos olhos enquanto olhava diretamente pra ele. Diferente do que ele imaginava não era de tristeza, pelo menos, não parecia, parecia alegria. E Finn teve vontade de pular ali mesmo abraça-la e beijá-la com todas as forças. Mas não era uma boa ideia, já que as pessoas que estavam ali tinham ido para ouvi-lo cantando e não agarrando sua namorada. Ele teria que esperar um pouco, porém, não muito.

Quando Finn pegou seu violão para entoar a quinta música do show, Rachel já estava completamente e literalmente babando por aquele homem lá em cima cantando tão bem e vidrado no olhar dela. O que a própria não imaginava é que se nessa hora ela ainda não precisava de um babador, logo era bom providenciar um.

Finn virou-se com seu violão no palco pegou o microfone e fez um sinal para que os outros integrantes diminuíssem o volume do fundo musical.

- "Eu queria pedir licença para todos porque eu preciso muito falar diretamente pra uma pessoa, e hoje pra minha surpresa ela está aqui, e eu gostaria que todos ouvissem com muita atenção."

Rachel deu graças a Deus estar sentada nesse momento, porque só de encontrar seu olhar, provavelmente suas pernas não se sustentariam.

Finn decidido sem desviar o olhar dela limpou a garganta e continuou.

- "Algumas vezes na vida você acredita que a felicidade está em ter coisas, encontrar pessoas, garantir o sucesso permanente, ou viver de emoções muito passageiras, bebidas, remédios e droga...s" – Falhou nessa última parte.

- "Mas em determinado momento você encontra alguém que te mostra exatamente tudo ao contrário, que na verdade ser feliz é muito mais que isso, a felicidade nesse caso não vem acompanhada de dinheiro, fama ou alucinações. Depois que eu te encontrei, eu percebi que eu era feliz todos os dias que acordava com você do meu lado na cama, percebi que eu fico feliz quando sinto o cheiro do seu café, quando você coloca um sorriso na cara e não tira mais, quando sinto o cheio do seu cabelo molhado, ou quando eu sinto o gosto do seu beijo. Todos, todos esses momentos me mostraram realmente o que é a felicidade, e é por isso que agora aqui na frente de todos, eu quero dedicar a próxima música pra você, é um pedido de desculpas na verdade. Porque o que eu mais quero no mundo é que você se sinta tão feliz quanto eu me sinto quando estou ao seu lado".

Lágrimas, tudo que Rachel conseguiu fazer era sorrir e chorar. Naquele instante parecia que todo teatro só conseguia repetir o mesmo feito. Os homens se surpreenderam e as mulheres desabaram.

Enquanto Rachel só conseguia ter um raciocínio, aliás, conseguia ter nenhum, além do seu único impulso que ela rapidamente realizou.

E quando todos perceberam ela já estava lá em cima do palco segurando o rosto de Finn e dando um longo beijo.

N: Owwwn, cute não foi? Haha!


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N – Olá a todos! Obrigada pelos comentários!**

**Desculpa novamente a demora para atualizar, sei que já está virando rotina as desculpas! Haha. **

**Mas então segue novo capitulo, não se assustem, aconteceu uma passagem de tempo necessária para a FIC!**

**Aproveitem e opiniões!**

Nem todos acreditam no tempo. Essa unidade de medida da vida, algumas vezes pode ser tão injusta para algumas pessoas. Quando dividimos nossa vida em dias, meses e anos, na espera pelo novo, por outras realizações, encontros e um novo começo. Podemos nos deparar com o cansaço. A falta de paciência que gera a frustração recorrente de todo tempo incessante de espera.

Apesar do seu cansaço, ela no fundo sabia disso. Sabia que o tempo, um dia seria feliz para ela. Que ele iria passar depressa na felicidade, que a faria sorrir todos os dias, que ele iria ser justo e recompensá-la por todas as noites de insegurança, medo e solidão, esperando somente a passagem do tempo.

Hoje ele era justo com ela, tão justo quanto jamais fora antes. O tempo transcorria depressa, mas ao contrário do que viveu antes. Hoje ela vive o tempo. Sim, sua vida não é rodeada de medo, espera e solidão. Sua vida é rodeada de trabalho, amigos e é claro, o grande e verdadeiro remédio do tempo. O amor.

Já tinham se passado seis meses daquela confusão causada por Quinn e pela mídia envolvendo Finn. E exatamente hoje Rachel e Finn comemoram oito meses de namoro. Sim era difícil de acreditar. Difícil e ao mesmo tempo tão fácil, tão simples. A rotina vivida a dois tornou-se algo tão saudável que as vezes até Rachel nem se lembrava do seu passado. A felicidade de ambos era nítida, e não somente para a imprensa e algumas revistas que agora já eram acostumadas com o relacionamento dos dois. Eles viviam felizes. As gargalhadas podiam ser ouvidas na cozinha do apartamento dele, na recepção do bar, na casa de Carole e Burt. Surpresas, dia dos namorados, jantares a dois seja em um grande restaurante italiano ou o pedaço de pizza cortado a mão e dividido enquanto comiam sentados no chão da sala, eram motivo de felicidade. Muita felicidade.

Finn continuava com sua rotina de astro da música POP e dono do bar. Rachel acumulava as funções, se desdobrava quando ele saia em turnê, cuidava do bar, da casa e ainda continuava cantando no Believe com grande sucesso.

Hoje era a noite do aniversário de namoro dos pombinhos e Finn se encontrava todo nervoso no escritório do bar andando de um lado pro outro sem conseguir prestar a atenção em nada.

- Para Finn, por favor, eu já estou mega irritado – Kurt repetia essa frase lá pela 88ª vez.

- Não consigo Kurt, eu estou com medo que ela fique ofendida, que ela ache que eu estou invadido a vida dela, entende?

- Finn, eu também sei o quanto a Rachel pode ser teimosa, mas ela te ama, e é uma surpresa linda, você não precisa se sentir assim ok?

Tentando ficar mais calmo com a ajuda do irmão. Finn resolveu encarar a noite, afinal ele realmente tinha ido um pouco além do que Rachel gostaria, mas foi tudo por amor. E dizem que por amor tudo é válido não é mesmo?

Alguns minutos depois do seu momento de insegurança ele se deparou uma Rachel lindíssima na sua frente. A morena que causava tantas boas sensações, simplesmente vestia um curto vestido preto com uma cinta vermelha marcando sua cintura e a deixando linda.

Se aproximando dela como quem se aproxima da uma pedra preciosa ele sussurrou a abraçando.

- Sobe no palco e arrasa, porque depois eu tenho uma surpresa, e você é só minha.

Capaz de só fazer seus pensamentos delirar com o que poderia vir, ela conseguiu responder.

- Eu te amo Finn

- Também te amo.

Um beijo para finalizar a noite que comemorava a passagem de tempo em que estavam juntos.

Após uma hora e meia de apresentação mais ou menos, o bar assim como Finn estavam pra lá de agitados. Rachel notou que algo estava acontecendo enquanto ela estava no palco, porém não conseguia decifrar exatamente o que era.

Ao encerrar a apresentação ovacionada por todos os presentes, incluindo os amigos da banda, Kurt e claro Carole e Burt que aquela altura já eram os principais fãs de carteirinha da menina.

Saiu depressa do pequeno camarim improvisado queria chegar perto de Finn e entender porque ele estava agitado com um simples aniversário de namoro. Correu, porém uma voz o segurou.

- Rachel Berry.

- Sim – a menina virou fitando uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos, acompanhada de um homem um pouco mais jovem, mas que já aparentava seus 40 anos.

- Gostaria de me apresentar, sou Sarah Ross Mchaler e esse é meu neto Jonh Albert Mchaler, eu sou diretora de Julliard School e meu neto é coordenador do teatro musical. Viemos a pedido de seu namorado Finn Hudson, e olhe posso claramente dizer que há mais ou menos uns 30 anos eu mesma não fazia uma audição fora das dependências da escola. Seu namorado foi bastante insistente e convincente.

- Eu, eu – Ela não conseguia raciocinar algo plausível para dizer.

Quando as palavras foram surgindo novamente na sua cabeça, no entanto o homem que a acompanhava tratou de interrompê-la.

- Não o culpe, porém. Nossa vinda foi extremamente benéfica para minha Vó e para mim também. Não me emocionava assim há alguns anos. Você tem futuro menina, e nós te queremos em Julliard. Fique com seu cartão e me procure.

E do mesmo jeito abrupto que tudo começou tudo terminou. O casal foi embora deixando uma Rachel completamente sem entender o que tinha acontecido. Era essa a surpresa que Finn preparava? Como ele conseguiu isso? Como ele sabia dos seus desejos mais profundos? Porque ele não falou simplesmente para ela ir fazer audição como todos os outros?

Eram perguntas demais para uma simples cabecinha absorta nos pensamentos responder, mas ela teria ajuda para entender. E ela precisava dessa ajuda agora.

Virou e correu para a porta chamando:

- Finn!

**A.N – Opiniões, mereço? Haha!**


End file.
